The Tallest Man In The Room
by Zarius
Summary: Gordon and Alan tussle over reasonable comfort until an authoritative presence holds court, and soon Gordon's dreams are in Alan's hands (tag for "Home on the Range")


**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**

 **THE TALLEST MAN IN THE ROOM**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **(Contains spoilers for "Home on the Range")**

* * *

"Yep, we're sure making memories here" Scott said, holding the video camera and sighing in embarrassment as Alan and Gordon continued to wrestle one another over who got to sit in the armchair.

"Let go already, you're just as bad with this as you are at camping. You always wrestle me for the best tent" Gordon yelled in frustration.

"Whenever there's a bunk bed we have to share, you always want to be king of that hill. Well, when it comes to chairs of reasonable comfort, you can pick your hill to come tumbling off of, because it's mine" said Alan

The two wound up fallnig into a heap on the floor, rolling around and pulling at each other's hair. Gordon, elbowing Alan in the back with his kneecaps, grabbed his face and started waxing the floor with it. A mischevous grin etched across his features.

"Ok boys, I think you're getting a little too rough here" said Scott, and gave a nod to Virgil to tackle the two and keep them seperated.

Before they could do so though, someone made their way into the ranch that commanded respect and, appropriate for the situation, manners.

"Penny, hi" said Gordon anxiously as Lady Penelope walked into the room with an authoritive prescense, and took a seat on the chair the two Tracy brothers were squabbling over.

"There, I reckon I've settled this in just _seconds_ " she said.

"We were just being playful, you know, a little way to shake off some steam" Gordon replied nervously.

"Oh you _bet_ I'm steamed" said Alan

"Hey though, you did a good job taking over from Kayo on that rescue operation while she tried to trail the Mechanic. Good timing, and a herculean effort. That journalist is going to tell a very different story about us now"

"Actually Gordon, I wanted to ask Alan about the stories he's heard about you...something about what you utter when you're asleep" Penelope replied. Gordon gulped.

"Really? Nah, you don't want to hear those stories, they're so embarrassing" he said

"Men tripping over their own feet are the kind of stories genders such as mine live for" she said, "It's always good to know what someone's hopes and fears are, their likes and dislikes, and since you're far too proud to open up, I have to turn to the rest of the pack"

"Heh, for once, I'm summoned to court and I'm not the jester" said Alan.

Penelope snapped her fingers.

"Scott, I'd like some tea please" she said.

"I'd rather be making memories than tea" he remarked.

"Come on Scott, I can film you making the tea, just put on your Mrs. Nesbit impression. Kayo and Grandma will get a kick out of it" said Virgil.

"Yeah, court's in session and I'm the jester this time around" Scott replied, shaking his head.

Gordon went outside and looked out at the beautiful cliff faces north of the family ranch. Kayo joined him.

"You sure got wild at the wrong time there" she said.

"I can't help being territorial sometimes Kayo. Alan and I sharing the same space always has to have some sort of competitive clause, one of us has to be always be the tallest man in the room, and when we see one gain the upper hand, we're eager to cut one another down to size"

"So long as you never fight over anything important, you can beat the living daylights out of one another. It's good to get a little rowdy, and I'm sure there's nothing you say in your sleep that will be of that much interest to Penelope"

"Half my time asleep is littered with dreams that involve her, what do you THINK is coming out of my mouth whenever that's the case?" said Gordon.

Kayo was taken aback, but felt assured there would be no trouble.

"Listen, Alan's head is rarely in orbit around our planet even when he's not piloting Thunderbird 3, but I believe in him, if he felt you didn't want your fantasies made public, he won't tell her anything that could make things awkward between you two"

Alan stepped out of the ranch stretching his arms high above his head. Gordon ran up to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"What did you tell her?" said Gordon.

"A little story about a fantasy you once had about what you'd love to take in a delux bath...squirt guns, radios, etc" Alan replied.

"Radio?" Kayo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he used to watch this one PSA when he was a kid where someone wanted to go take a bath with all of that, even if electronic equipment near any form of open water is dangerous"

"So she does'nt know about anything else?" said Gordon.

"Nothing she needs to know except from you, when you're good and ready" Alan said, and followed that up with some more good news

"As a matter of fact, she's _impressed_ with your dangerous high-risk attitude, you might be in for a bit of star-gazing with her tonight if the sky is clear" replied Alan

Gordon hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Alan" he said.

"You're welcome bro" said Alan.

As Gordon walked back into the ranch, Kayo took Alan by the arm and asked for a stroll.

"Any idea how I'm feeling right about now?" he said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Alan, based on what Gordon beleives about you two, I'm guessing you feel about ten inches taller" Kayo replied, and kissed him on the cheek


End file.
